boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Ben 10 OmniatAlien Force episodes
Ben 10 OmniatAlien Force is an American Television with 240 episodes from January 7, 2006 to December 12, 2014. Season 1 (2006-2008) #And Then They Were Ten January 7, 2006 #Washington Before Comedy January 14, 2006 #The Krakken January 21, 2006 #Permanent Retirement January 28, 2006 #Hunted February 4, 2006 #Tourist Trap February 11, 2006 #Kevin 11 February 18, 2006 #The Alliance February 25, 2006 #Last Laugh March 4, 2006 #Lucky Girl March 11, 2006 #A Small Problem March 18, 2006 #Side Effects March 25, 2006 #Secrets May 27, 2006 #Big Tick Truth June 3, 2006 #Gwen 10 June 10, 2006 #Grudge Match Frmed June 17, 2006 #Galactic Enforces June 24, 2006 #Camp Fear July 8, 2006 #Ultimate Weapon July 15, 2006 #Tough Luck Lurk Below July 22, 2006 #Ghostfreaked Out August 11, 2006 #Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray August 18, 2006 #Back with a Vengeance August 25, 2006 #Ben 10,000 December 2, 2006 #Midnight Change of Faceness December 9, 2006 #Merry Christmas December 16, 2006 #Super Alien Game Hero Buddy Adventures February 24, 2007 #Under Wrap Benwolf March 10, 2007 #Monster Weather Unnaturals March 24, 2007 #Return Visitor of the Dark April 14, 2007 #Perfect Divided We Stand July 21, 2007 #Don’t Drink the Water July 28, 2007 #Big Fat Alien Wedding August 3, 2007 #Secret of the Omnitrix August 10, 2007 #Ben 4 Good Buddy September 22, 2007 #Ready to Rumble September 29, 2007 #Ken 10 October 6, 2007 #Race Against Time November 24, 2007 #Negative Classic 10 February 9, 2008 #Goodbye and Good Riddance February 23, 2008 Season 2 (2008-2010) #41 Ben 10 Returns April 24, 2008 #42 Everybody Talks About the Weather May 1, 2008 #43 Kevin’s Big Score May 8, 2008 #44 All That Glitters May 15, 2008 #45 Max Out May 22, 2008 #46 Pier Pressure May 29, 2008 #47 What Are Little Girls Made Of? June 5, 2008 #48 The Gaunlet June 19, 2008 #49 Paradox July 3, 2008 #50 Be Knighted July 10, 2008 #51 Plumbers’ Helpers July 17, 2008 #52 X = Ben + Two July 24, 2008 #53 Hijacked Break August 28, 2008 #54 Darkstar Rising October 9, 2008 #55 Alone Together October 30, 2008 #56 Good, Bad Copy Last Dance November 6, 2008 #57 Undercover Pet Project November 20, 2008 #58 Void Ground Earthed December 11, 2008 #59 Inside of a Feather March 19, 2009 #60 War of the Words March 26, 2009 #61 Survival Radio Skills September 17, 2009 #62 Vengeance of Vilgax September 24, 2009 #63 Inferno October 1, 2009 #64 Fool’s Gold October 8, 2009 #65 Simple October 15, 2009 #66 Vreedle, Vreedle October 22, 2009 #67 Singlehanded October 29, 2009 #68 If All Else Fails November 5, 2009 #69 In Charm’s Way November 12, 2009 #70 Ghost Town November 19, 2009 #71 Alien Hero Swarm Animated Stars November 26, 2009 #72 Trade Off December 3, 2009 #73 Busy Box December 10, 2009 #74 Con of Rath January 7, 2010 #75 Primus January 14, 2010 #76 Time Heals January 21, 2010 #77 The Secret of Chromastone March 4, 2010 #78 Above and Beyond March 11, 2010 #79 Vendetta March 18, 2010 #80 Final Battle Generation March 26, 2010